


old habits die hard

by Bontaque



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, First Time, M/M, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bontaque/pseuds/Bontaque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of many Christmas fics written for 2012.</p><p>Mike and Trevor go out to pick up girls together. They strike out and end up together, instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	old habits die hard

 Mike slumped against the bar as Trevor ordered them another two beers. It had been Trevor's idea, to get Mike's mind off of everything and to get them both over the whole Jenny Thing. At first, when he'd suggested going out and trying to pick up girls, together, just how they had used to, Mike had said no. The last time that had happened, Harvey had had to rescue Trevor from drug dealers and the time before that, which had been so long ago, Trevor had met Jenny and, whilst it wasn't her fault in the slightest, she was definitely the worst thing that had ever happened to their friendship.

But, ultimately, Trevor was right. They both needed to get laid. So that's how they ended up in a club where the drinks were overpriced and everyone tried too hard. They were on their third beer and Mike just wanted to go home, but that would seem too much like they had failed.

Two hours, three beers and two shoddy attempts later, though, they both agreed to call it a day

“I would have done better if your weren't there, cramping my style,” Mike said sarcastically.

“You mean if I wasn't making you look much worse by comparison?” Trevor asked, clumsily pushing Mike towards the road so they could find a cab.

“Oh yeah, because I see you're leaving with a hot piece of ass,” Mike said.

“I sure am,” Trevor laughed, grabbing Mike by the arm as he flagged down a passing car.

Mike didn't object when Trevor asked if he could stay at his to save on the cab fare. It was closer and it wasn't like he had work the next day. He missed the days they had spent with matching hangovers.

The two of them slid into the car, laughing like teenagers and Mike remembered why they had gone out drinking together so often. It was stupid and pointless but it sure was a lot of fun. He felt a pang of disappointment when he realised he wasn't going to be able to get high with Trevor in the morning. They had a wake and bake ritual that went back years.

“Well, that was a bit of a disaster,” Trevor said as they stumbled into Mike's apartment.

Mike made straight for the couch, collapsing down onto the cushions. They'd drank too much. It was always embarrassing, knowing that you'd gotten a little wasted from beer alone. That and the occasional shot that Trevor had insisted on.

Trevor slumped in a heap next to Mike and rubbed his eyes.

“It wasn't that bad, it was just a shitty club,” Mike slurred. “The girls couldn't hear us. If we'd been able to talk to them, we'd have been in.”

It was true, the two of them were good together. Mike with the wit and Trevor with some weird kind of boasting that girls seemed to fall for even if everything he said was obviously bullshit.

“You still not allowed to smoke?” Trevor asked, as if Pearson Hardman would have suddenly changed their policy.

“Yeah,” Mike said sadly, but he thought that he was probably too drunk, anyway.

Trevor frowned, but he didn't reach for his wallet, where Mike knew he must still keep a spare bud. Old habits die hard.

Trevor stretched, a noise of annoyance escaping his lips. He turned to look at Mike after a few seconds, as if the solution to their problems was hidden somewhere in his eyes.

They weren't fourteen any more, though. They couldn't make out and jerk each other off and call it experimentation.

Mike remembered when they had first gotten girlfriends and they'd just stopped, never talking about it again, never trying to be anything more than friends, excluding that one New Year's when Trevor had had a bad break up and Mike had just been there.

Mike didn't like to think about it, because a part of him missed seeing a more vulnerable side of Trevor and being able to sleep in his bed without having to endure a round of 'no homo'.

Sure, as it went, Trevor was pretty cool with most things and their rounds of gay chicken were kind of legendary. Mike was sure that even if he did tell Trevor that he'd slept with guys as well as girls, that nothing would have changed between them, but he did not want to risk it.

“How long has it been since you got any?” Trevor asked.

Mike didn't want to tell him that Jenny was the last person he had slept with, so he just shrugged. It had been a while, anyway. The alcohol didn't help, the tingly thrum of arousal had been just under Mike's skin since the second shot of vodka. 

“Mike..?” Trevor asked and Mike was ready to say no, because that was the voice Trevor used when he wanted something.

“Mmm?” Mike asked.

Trevor looked away for a second before sliding his hand up Mike's neck, looking up at him with a devilish grin. 

“Are you drunk enough?” he asked, one eyebrow raised.

Mike was rendered speechless as Trevor leaned forwards and kissed him hungrily. He wouldn't have been able to pull back if he wanted to.

He'd missed it more than he'd though. Trevor's lips tasted of alcohol but Mike couldn't find it in him to care. He turned on the couch, shifting up onto his knees to straddle Trevor's lap. Trevor locked his arms behind Mike's back, pulling him closer so they could kiss again. It wasn't long until Mike could feel Trevor's cock hardening in his jeans beneath him. He stole a last kiss before slipping backwards and onto the floor.

He remembered what Trevor had used to like, maybe a little better than he should have. Trevor grinned, running a thumb along Mike's lower lip as he unzipped his jeans.

Mike took a deep breath when he pulled Trevor's cock out of his jeans and moved close enough to run his tongue along it. His own was hard enough to throb against the metal of his zip, but that could wait. He listened to Trevor's breath hitch as he opened his mouth and slipped his lips over the head of his cock. Mike swirled his tongue, just to make Trevor's hips stutter before he sank down, sliding his mouth right along his shaft. Trevor moaned, thrusting up into his mouth and slipping his hand around the back of Mike's neck.

Trevor never had been able to relinquish control but Mike had always been fine with that. He relaxed, letting Trevor pull his head onto him and timing his breathing just right, so that he never had to pull off.

“Oh god, why did we ever stop doing this?” Trevor asked, his voice rough and sounding a little wrecked already.

Mike couldn't answer, he just kept moving, flicking his tongue against the head of Trevor's cock every time he moved back. Trevor's thighs started to tense around him and Mike prepared himself, but then Trevor pushed him away.

Mike frowned, wondering if Trevor had suddenly decided that they couldn't do this but he quickly put his mind at ease. Trevor gave his cock a gentle squeeze before speaking and Mike knew that he was holding off for something.

“Mike... I gotta question, but don't freak out, okay?” he asked.

Mike nodded, hoping that his question would involve something that meant he could keep doing what he had been. It didn't but in the end, he didn't mind.

“Have you, uh, been with any other guys?” Trevor asked, without looking at him. “Is this something you do?”

Mike nodded again, without really thinking.

“So you've done more than just this, then?” Trevor asked quickly, like he wanted the questions out of the way as much as Mike did.

“Yeah...” Mike said honestly. “I've slept with men as well as women.”

Trevor paused and Mike worried for a second.

“Can I fuck you?” he asked. “I mean, if that's how you do it.”

Mike hadn't expected that, but he got to his feet. When they had fooled around before, they had always been fully clothed and had acted like they weren't doing anything weird. Mike knew it had affected him, though. He knew the fact that he tended to go for dark haired guys with slender bodies and strong jaws was probably something he should have worried about more.

“Not on the fucking couch, okay?” Mike said, because he didn't know what else to say.

He was nervous, that this was something their friendship might not be able to come back from, but Trevor's response put him at ease.

“But if it's the fucking couch...” he said and Mike just rolled his eyes.

Trevor followed him into his bedroom, his jeans still hanging open. There was a large wet patch on the front of his grey boxer briefs that had formed since he had pulled them back up. It was no doubt from the saliva and pre come and the sight of it made Mike's cock twitch. He raced to get his clothes off.

“You sure you want to do this?” Trevor asked as he pulled his shirt off over his head.

“Shouldn't I be asking _you_ that?” Mike asked.

Trevor grinned, letting his jeans hit the floor and stepping out of them. Mike opened the drawer beside his bed and pulled out some lube. He stared at the packet of condoms in the drawer and stopped to think for a second. He knew that he was clean and he'd made the decision to trust Trevor when he'd been prepared to let him come in his mouth. He knew that Trevor hadn't gotten laid since Jenny because Trevor would have told him every little detail if he had. 

Mike closed the drawer, leaving the condoms inside before climbing onto the bed. Trevor watched him as he kicked off his socks. They'd seen each other naked before but this was so obviously different to them both. Trevor pulled his underwear down and left them on the floor before crawling onto the bed. Mike licked his lips, his pulse jumping in his neck as Trevor shot him his predatory smile. He reached up and pulled him in for a kiss as soon as he got close enough. Their bodies pressed together and Mike gasped as Trevor rolled his hips, thrusting his cock against his own.

“So, how do we do this?” Trevor breathed into his ear. “Since you're the expert and all.”

Mike felt around for the lube on the bed, uncapping it with his thumb.

“We're gonna need a lot of this,” he said. “I should probably do it.”

Trevor moved back, drawing up on his knees as Mike squeezed some lube onto his index finger. Trevor never looked away from him as he reached down and pushed his finger slowly into himself. 

Mike had enough experience that it didn't take too long to prepare himself. Trevor just watched, occasionally squeezing his cock and Mike loved the implication that he was already too far gone to do anything more. 

“Here,” Mike said, handing Trevor the lube. “You'll need some too.”

Trevor squeezed a little onto his palm, moaning quietly when he stroked it over his cock.

“Okay...” Mike sighed. “Go slow.”

Trevor inhaled slowly and then shifted forwards, pressing up against Mike's hole. He inched forwards, pressing into him almost too gently. Mike wanted to thrust up onto his cock, but he kept himself still, letting Trevor set his own pace.

When he bottomed out, Trevor let out a shaky breath before he kissed Mike softly.

“Fucking hell,” he said. “This should have happened sooner.”

Mike grinned, running a hand down Trevor's back so he could feel him pull back out, his fingers settling on his hip. When Trevor thrust back in, he groaned and then he started to speed up, just a little, falling into a rhythm. His movements were slow but deep and a little hesitant.

“You wont hurt me, you know,” Mike said. “I'm good... really good.”

Trevor smiled, a flash of teeth in the dark before he thrust into Mike a little harder. Mike clenched around him, feeling his heart race as his toes dug into the sheets. Trevor made the most fantastic sounds, his breath hitching every time Mike bucked his hips.

It wasn't long before Trevor's rhythm faltered, his thrusts becoming more erratic as he pounded into him. Mike bit his lip as Trevor looked down at him, his eyes narrowed and heavy lidded. He slid one of his hands down from Trevor's hips to his own cock, wrapping his fingers around it and jerking himself slowly. 

Trevor was obviously close, he was breathing hard and he was just rutting mindlessly into him. Mike pulled him down for a kiss, sliding his tongue into his mouth and sucking at his lower lip.

“Fuck me, harder,” Mike breathed when Trevor pulled away.

Trevor groaned, reaching down to pull Mike onto his cock. Mike pressed his head back into the pillow, sliding his hand over his cock faster, coming hard over his stomach.

Trevor made a quiet, strangled noise as Mike squeezed around him. He rested his forehead against Mike's shoulder as his cock pulsed inside of him.

“Fuck...” Trevor breathed, collapsing onto Mike before he slipped out of him and rolled onto his back.

“You okay?” Mike asked, turning to look at him.

Trevor just hummed a reply, grinning up at the ceiling. Mike knew he should walk to the bathroom and clean himself up but he really didn't want to move. He just wanted to go to sleep and wake up in the morning to find that nothing was awkward between him and Trevor.

 

*

 

The next morning, Mike woke up to find the other side of his bed empty. He panicked, pulling pyjama bottoms off of his floor and rushing out of his bedroom. Trevor was standing in his kitchen, making coffee.

“Man, I feel rough,” Trevor said when he saw Mike in the doorway. “How about you, want a cup?”

Mike was just glad to see him but he nodded. Coffee would be good. His mouth was dry and his head was pounding.

He wanted to ask if they were cool, but he knew Trevor well enough to know that if he wanted to talk about something, he would bring it up himself and if he didn't, he wouldn't respond well. So Mike drank his coffee quickly, ignoring the way it burned his tongue a little, hoping it would clear his head.

“You okay hanging out here for a bit whilst I shower?” he asked.

Trevor raised an eyebrow at him, putting his mug down on the counter. 

“I could,” he said. “Or I could get in with you. Up to you.”

He shrugged, like he really didn't mind which way it went, but Mike did. Trevor was only wearing his boxer briefs, so Mike could see his perfect shoulders and the slight mark on his neck from where they had been a little too passionate before.

“C'mon,” he said, walking towards the bathroom.

They were going to be fine.


End file.
